


Mini historias YU-GI-OH

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: Aquí are pequeñas historias con imágenes del anime YU-GI-OH espero que sea de su agrado :3





	1. Verdad o reto

En ciudad Domino estaban una pareja de tricolores en la casa-tienda del menor en el cuarto de este estaban sentados en el suelo aburridos.

**Yugi-**Pero que aburrido

**Yami-**Si además Joey esta de vacaciones con kaiba

**Yugi-**Y Tea esta con Rebeca y Trsitan en América y mi hermana Maat salió con el abuelo y mamá

**Yami-**Quieres jugar algo aibu **-lo mira con cara pícara-**

**Yugi-**El que Yami

**Yami-**Juguemos a la botella

**Yugi-**Si se escucha divertido

**Yami-**A pero se vale todo tipo de retos aceptas

**Yugi-**Me estas retando Yami **-asintio-** bien acepto espera un segundo iré por una botella

***Minutos despues***  
**Yugi-**Listo a jugar **-Yugi giro la botella- **bien Yami verdad o reto

**Yami-**Verdad

**Yugi-**Es verdad que te gusta Tea

**Yami-**Que!!! Claro que no sólo me gustas tu **-se le acerca lentamente viendo a Yugi con las mejillas sonrojadas-**

**Yugi-**O-ok sigamos

**Yami-**Si **-Yami gira la botella y después de varios intentos alfin da en el tricolor menor- **ok aibu verdad o reto

**Yugi-**Verdad **-Yami agachó la mirada**

**Yami-**Es verdad que te gusta Jaden

**Yugi-**Claro **-Yami sintio su corazón quebrarse- **que no

**Yami-**Ok sigamos **-así siguieron jugando entre risas revelandose secretos-**

**Yugi-**Ok Yami verdad o reto

**Yami-**Reto

**Yugi-**Te reto a que te vistas con el uniforme de mi hermana **-Yami lo miraba sorprendido- **o que el faraón tiene miedo

**Yami-**Claro que no

Ambos fueron a la habitación de la hermana de Yugi.

**Yugi-**Bien aquí tienes

**Yami-**Me vengare de esto hikari

**Yugi-**Así dijiste aquella vez

Yugi salio del cuarto dejando a Yami sólo para que se cambiara, entro de nuevo al suyo recordando cuando estaban jugando lo mismo con Marik y Bakura y lo obligó a Yami a vestirse de maid se miraba tan tierno y de paso Yami le robó su primer beso

una risa pequeña salió de sus labios al recordar las caras de sus 2 amigos.

**Yami-**Aquí voy **-escucho a Yami decir y entro sonriendo- **Listo hikari mirame **-decia en un tono burlesco moviendo la falda de lado a lado-**

**Yugi-**..........

**Yami-**Aibu estas bien **-Yami miraba a Yugi preocupado así que se acercó pero lo que no espero esque Yugi lo besara-**

**Yugi-**Te ves bien

**Yami-**Gracias señor Mutuo**-le guiño el ojo riendo siguieron jugando- **aibu verdad o reto

**Yugi-**Reto

**Yami-**Bien te reto a que te vistas con de maid

**Yugi-**Que no!!!

**Yami-**Yo te lo advertí que se debería aceptar todo tipo de retos y tu aceptaste estas es mi venganza hikari

El tricolor menor salio de su cuarto a regañadientes pasaron varios minutos y a Yami comenzaba a molestarle la falda cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse era Yugi.

  
Yami había quedado boqui-abierto su hikari era tan lindo para este mundo estaba tan ido viendo a su luz que no se dio cuenta cuando este se acercó a cerrarle la boca y sentarse en su regazo despertando una erección en el miembro de Yami claro el menor le regalaba una vista tan erotica con ese vestido de maid.

**Yugi-**Te necesito mi faraón **-decia Yugi juguetonamente-**

**Yami-**Y si viene alguien **-decía sonrojado-**

**Yugi-**No me importa yo te necesito a ti** -Yami estaba sorprendido no pensó que Yugi fuera así de atrevido-**

**Yami-**No jugues con fuego hikari

Lo acostó en suelo repartiendo besos en su cuello sacándole gemidos al menor cuando escucho que la campana de la tienda sono.

**Yugi-**Ya-Yami...mmm

**Yami-**Que deceas mi vida **-dejo de besarlo y lo miro-**

**Yugi-**Mi madre, mi abuelo y mi hermana ya llegaron

**Yami-**Y como sabes que son ellos

**Yugi-**Pues ellos me llamron hace rato que ya venían

**Yami-**Eres malo hikari **-volvió a besarlo en el cuello-**

**Salomon-**Yugi, Yami hemos vuelto

**Maat-**Hermanito **-sube y abre la puerta- **Aaaaa!!!! Yami quítate mi uniforme

**Yugi-**Maat toca la puerta antes de entrar a mi habitacion

Maat se había quedado helada la ver a Yami encima de su hermano mayor y mas con la ropa que se cargaban puesta los tricolores al saber en la situacion que se encontraban ellos se sonrojaron y Maat aprovechó para sacar a celular y tomar una foto.

**Maat-**Para que miren mis seguidores de wattpad** -salió corriendo-**

**Yugi-**Rápido Yami hay que atraparla

**Yami-**Por que? Acaso te avergüenzo **-Yami bajo la mirada-**

**Yugi-**No tu jamás me avergüenzaria que me vieran con tigo pero recuerda que tu estas con una falda **-lo tomo de las mejillas- **y yo con un vestido

**Yami-**Jajaja aun asi te ves tierno así te amo mi hikari **-le dio un beso-**

**Salomon-**Muchachos están aquí arriba

Ambos salieron corriendo al baño escondiéndose del abuelo pero Yami al salir corriendo se tropezo callendo de senton al suelo Yugi lo miro mientras se reía.

**Yami-**O tu ya verás hikari

Entro y cerro la puerta del baño con seguro solo se podia oir a Yugi riendo diciéndole a Yami que parará de hacerle cosquillas.

** _Fin....._ **


	2. sueño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola aqui otro capitulo de esta historia espero lo disfruten, disculpen las faltas de ortografía sin más empecemos.....

Yugi estaba dormido eran aproximadamente las 11:30 pm, mientras Yami y Atem competían de que quien se dormía más rápido pero se estaban aburriendo.

**Yami-**Esto es aburrido deberíamos hacer otra cosa

**Atem-**Y el que nustro aibu ya se durmió

**Yami-**mmm..** -suspira- **Ya se!!!

**Atem-**Estas pensando lo mismo que yo

**Yami-**Créeme que si

**Atem-**Desnudarlo a hacerlo nuestro así nunca se separara de nosotros **-Yami le pega en la cabeza- **auch!!  
****  
**Yami-**No zopenco yo decía que hay que ver lo que sueña nuestro hikari

**Atem-**Mmm suena bien pero creo que mi idea es mejor

**Yami-**Ya quisieras

Y así ambos dijeron un conjuro antiguo, para luego caer inconsientes al suelo. Cuando los 2 zopencos despertaron vieron un jardin lleno de rosas azules y rojas.

**Yami-**Bueno creo que funcionó

**Atem-**Mira se parecen a las rosas que le regalamos a Yugi

**Yami-**Son iguales zopenco

**Atem-**A si verdad

**Y/A-**Jajajajajajaja

**???-**Yami, Atem son ustedes

**Y/A-**Yugi?

**Yugi-**Que hacen ustedes aquí, más bien como llegaron aqui

**Yami-**Fue idea del zopenco de Atem

**Atem-**Mentiras hikari el me obligo a venir aquí

**Yugi-**Hay Yami no te verás molestado por eso te amo tanto **-Yugi se acerco a Yami y le dio un casto beso en los labios-** Eres tan romántico venirme a ver en sueños

**Atem-**Mentira Yugi yo me se el juramento para meterme en la mente de las personas **-Yugi lo miro desprendiendo con un aura de **_**"te voy a matar"**_** Atem trago saliba-**

**Yami-**Ya valiste, amigo fue un placer conocerte Atem

**Yugi-**Bien quiero pedirles una cosa a los 2 **-ambos chicos asintieron-**  
SALGACE DE MI CABEZA Y DÉJENME DORMIR EN PAZ ENTENDIERON

**Y/A-**Si Yugi

**Yugi-**Ok adios

Y así fue como Atem y Yami entendieron que no se deberían meter en la cabeza de Yugi a usmear, los 2 chicos despertaron y se miraron entre sí, luego a fueron a dormir junto a su hikari. En la mañana Yugi los levante con un balde de agua fría.

**Y/A-**AAAAA!!!!!

**Yugi-**Levantense chicos ya es tarde

**Y/A-**Que pero si son las 5 am

**Yugi-**Ustedes no me dejaron dormir así que levantence y vamonos a la escuela o si no **-Yugi los miro amenazante-**

**Yami-**Ya amor, calma ya nos levantaremos verdad hermano

**Atem-**S-si h-hikari

**Yugi-**Bien

Yugi salió de la habitación donde dormían los 3 Atem y Yami suspiraron y se juraron que nunca jamás volverían a hacer enojar a su luz se prepararon para ir a la escuela mientras tanto Atem le mando una foto a Yami con un texto escrito.

**Atem.. (en linea)**

**♢Atem=**Vez te dije que era mejor hacerlo nuestro así no estaría enojado   
  
**☆Yami. **Callate Atem, además no soy un pervertido como tu jamás tocaría a mi aibou sin su consentimiento

**♢****Atem=**Peró mira lo que conseguí hermanito

**♢Atem envío una foto**

** **

**♢Atem **Bueno, adiós hermanito no quiero que mi hikari me mate.

Al otro lado de la habitación 

  
**Yami-**ATEM SENNEN ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!

**Yugi-**jajajaja hay eso 2 quien los entiende

**Fin de la mini-historia**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno espero que les aya gustado si es así votar en la estrellita, pueden compatirla con sus amigos y sin más que agregar hasta la próxima mis estrellitas/os


	3. Un beso robado SetoxJoey

A pesar de que nunca se llevaron bien ambos desarollaban sentimientos de amor asia su rival, pero tenían miedo de ser rechazado por quien aman.

**-Carajo- **suspiro un castaño, de piel nivea y ojos azules, mientras firmaba unos papeles. Cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de su oficina **-adelante- **dijo el castaño mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, al ver que un chico de cabello rubio, tes blanca y ojos miel entro a su oficina.

**-Para que querías verme Kaiba- **pregunto el oji-miel mirando al castaño con seriedad, el castaño levanto su mirada sin quitar su sonrisa

**-Hola cachorro es una alegría verte-**dijo con alegría, al rubio se le iso raro que "El rey del hielo" lo recibiera tan cortezmente sabiendo que siempre se habian llevado muy mal

**-Kaiba te sientes bien- **dijo el rubio con preocupación, pues el gran Seto Kaiba no se comportaba tan amablemente con él. Kaiba lo miro interrogante, mientras miraba al rubio acercarse a el hasta tenerlo enfrente **-Al ****parecer no tienes fiebre- **el castaño se sonrojo un poco pero supo disimularlo para que el rubio nose diera cuenta, mientras el oji-miel lo miraba aún con preocupación. El oji-azul lo tomo de la muñeca y lo acerco más a el

**-Sabes Joey- **dijo sorprendiendo al rubio por que siempre le decía "perro faldero", "perdedor" o le decía otras cosas, así que no decidió decir nada **-Me gustas Weler- **el oji-miel no puedo disimular su cara de sorpresa total y un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación

**-Pensé que te gustaba Yami- **dijo Joey, Kaiba no pudo evitar reírse al saber que "su cachorro" pensaba eso

**-Jajajajajaja Yami enserio crees que me gusta el pelo de eriso- **reia el castaño sin parar asiendo que el rubio frunciera el seño

**-No es gracioso- **protestó el oji-miel mirando seriamente al oji-azul que no paraba de reír

_ **Narra Seto K.** _

**-Jajajaja si lo es imaginarme que ami me gusta Yami- **no podia creer lo que el me acaba de decir es tan tan.... gracioso

**-Es que siempre lo estas molestando que quieres un duelo y pues el mismo Yami me a contado que le as arruinado más de una cita con Yugi- **citas? Pues no me recuerdo muy bien ya que siempre anda con el enano y nunca se le quita de su lado parece goma de mascar pegada a el

**-Pues yo que se cuántas citas, salidas o lo que sea le e arruinado pero es que siempre me hace enojar- **Yami siempre me molesta por que el sabe que me gusta Joey pero almenos guarda el secreto, pero aveses si e llegado hasta el extemo de arruinarles un beso.

**-Bueno ya no importa para que me llamaste- **dijo con el seño fruncido al parecer estaba molesto

**-Ya te lo dije no me agas repetirlo- **un sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas así que comenze a caminar asia el gran ventanal que tenía mi oficina

**-Entonces es cierto que te gusto- **este chico está sordo o que? No volteo siguió viendo lo que había afuera

**-QUE YA TE DIJE QUE SI ME GUSTAS CUANDO VAS A ENTENDER JOEY WELER!!!- **encerio me tuve que tragar mi orgullo para decirle a este perro faldero que me gusta

**-Demuestramelo- **dijo casi en susurro, me acerqué a el a paso lento al parecer estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, lo tome de la cintura y le di la vuelta se podía notar lo asombrado y sonrojado que estaba

**-****Entonces te lo mostrare- **dije para luego besarlo en los labios, eran suaves siempre me había imaginado esto pero jamás crei que lo aria

Poso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello eso iso que el beso fuera un poco más profundo, era una sensación nueva para mi no sabría como describirla.

**-Hermano ya está listo tu... -**

** **

**-Mo-mokuba- **tartamude al ver a mi hermanito entrar a mi oficina

**-Emm.. yo... disculpen jeje- **cerró la puerta y se fue sin más

**-Jaja... jajajaja- **Joey comenzó a reírse lo mire interrogante **-No puedo creer que correspondas a mis sentimientos- **dijo alegre me sonrió y se separó completamente de mi me sentía vacío **-espero verte pronto Kaiba- **dijo mierandome yo sólo sonrei y asenti

**-Hoy a las 8:00 pm en punto- **dije volviendo a mi voz fría

**-Claro- **salió de mi oficina feliz y se fue

**-Hasta luego cachorro- **susurre para mi mismo, sonriendo me sentía feliz ahora sabía como se sentía Yami cuando estaba con el enano

** _☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢_ ** ** _Fin☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin termine XD
> 
> Yami:Mira que decir que yo le gustó a Kaiba que mal chiste Ale
> 
> Yugi=Si fue gracioso Yami
> 
> Yami=Que malo aibu
> 
> Ya ya bueno espero que les aiga gustado el cap
> 
> Kira=Si es así no olviden dejar su ☆ y comentar que les pareció les mandamos un gran abrazo
> 
> Ya estas bien *lo abrazo* que bueno
> 
> Kira=Gracias Ale pero me asfixias
> 
> Bien sin más que agregar
> 
> A/K=Hasta la próxima mis estrellitas/os ❤💙💜


	4. 1/2

Un día normal es casa de los tricolores Yugi hacia el desayuno como todas las mañanas mientras Yami y Atem estaban sentados en un silla uno lejos del otro pero estando cerca del oji-amatista. Yugi los miraba de ves en cuando, pero los miro interrogantes cuando miro a los mayores perdidos en sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

_**Yugi- **__***Seguramente están pesando en otra*- **_pensó el menor con enojo volteandose para poner su atención a la cocina

Por otra parte Yami penso:

** _Yami- _ ** ** _ *Sería una buena idea llevar a mi hikari a dar un paseo, cargarlo como una princesa y que me mirara como si fuera su único amor olvidándose del faraón de pacotilla....* _ **

Por otro lado Atem penso

** _Atem-_ ** ** _ * _ ** ** _ Si no tendríamos a Yami sólo seríamos mi aibou y yo seríamos tan felices sólo nosotros...* _ **

  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el menor de los tricolores salió de la cocina con un plato en sus manos lo siguieron vieron como se sentó en el sofá, encendió la televisión y se dispuso a comer.

**Yami- **Oye hikari y nuestro desayuno **-pregunto el oji-rojo sentándose al lado del oji-amatista**

**Yugi- **Pues preparenselo ustedes mismo o diganle a su novia **-ambos mayores miraban interrogante al tricolor menor**

**Atem- **A que te refrieres aibou **-el menor suspiro y los miro con enojo**

**Yugi- **No se hagan los inocentes y yo pensé que me amaban **-sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse- **que iluso fui **-dijo para salir corriendo a su habitacion y encerrarse con llave-**

**Atem/Yami- **Yugi habré la puerta por favor amor **-pidieron ambos mayores-**

**Yugi- **No déjenme sólo!! **-grito el menor dejando a los otros dos desconcertados-**

** _Continuará........❤♥💜🌌_ **


	5. 2/2

Las horas pasaban lentas para los tricolores por más que le rogaban a Yugi que los dejara entrar a la habitación este ni siquiera les respondia ambos hermanos estaban desesperados, el reloj marcaba las 5:39 el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de color naranja y lo peor ambos se estaban muriendo de ambre ya que ninguno sabía cocinar.

**Atem ****-**Oye Yami me estoy muriendo de ambre **-comentó el moreno sentado en el suelo-**

**Yami ****-**Yotambién, sabes e estado pensando y....

**At****em ****-**¿Y? **-insistio el oji-carmin-**

**Yami****-**Todo esto es tu culpa

**Atem -**¿Mi culpa? Yo si le pongo atención a mi Yugi no como tu que prefiere hacerse el que no escucha

**Yami ****-**Perdona sr. perfección pero yo si le ayudó a mi hikari, no como tu que se queda dormido **-el oji-rojo se levantó y se lanzó contra el moreno-**

Y así ambos zopencos comenzaron una pelea limpia dándose zapes y insultandose como si fueran unos niños de primaria.

**Yami -**Momia inútil

**Atem -**Maldito psicópata

**??? -**¡¡Basta!!

Ambos voltearon a ver a la peli-morado que al parecer estaba de mal humor, los miro a ambos con el seño fruncido pero al final solo suspiro.

**??? -**Quieren separarse par de tontos y dejen de hacer escándalo **-dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación-**

**Atem/Yami -**¿Ale? ¿Cuando llegaste? **-la peli-morado los miro interrogante-**

**Alexa -**Ayer ¿que acaso no se acuerdan **-ambos negaron- **ayer ustedes se pasaron de copas con Joey y Kaiba

**Yami -**Yo no me acuerdo

**Atem -**Yo tampoco me acuerdo

**Alexa -**Después de que Tristán y Duke vinieran a traer a Joey y de paso a Kaiba ustedes zopencos se pusieron a pelear por Yugi no me sorprende que el pobre siga dormido **-ambos tricolores se miraron interrogantes-**

**Yami -**Entonces por que mi hikari dice que lo estamos traicionando

**Alexa -**No, el solo necesitaba una escusa para dormir y al parecer también de vengarse de ustedes **-comenzo a reír al ver la cara de los chicos-**

**Atem -**Pero....

**Alexa -**Saben que me duele la cabeza asi que se los resumire **-ambos tricolores asintieron- **estábamos celebrando el aniversario de Joey con Kaiba ustedes se pasaron de copas se pusieron a pelear, Yugi hizo que se reconciliaran, después ustedes le dieron duro contra el muro y por último Yugi me dijo que ustedes par de animales se habían golpeado la cabeza y se desmallaron

Ambos se miraron iban a preguntarle otra cosa a la oji-amatista de ¿Como sabía que ellos habían tenido relaciones con el menor? Pues ni ellos mismos se acordaban pero esta los separó a los dos y se dirigió a la cocina.

**Alexa -**Recuerden que mi habitación esta junto a la de ustedes **-grito la chica desde la cocina- **y que también hay una puerta que conecta su habitación con la mia

Yami no lo pensó dos veces y salió asia la habitación de la peli-morado seguido por Atem ambos entraron a su habitación y vieron al tricolor menor cambiándose, se acercaron a el lentamente para abrazarlo uno a cada lado.

**Atem -**Perdoname aibou

**Yami -**Se que no merezco tu perdón hikari pero sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido

**Yugi -**Jejeje son unos exagerados más tu Yami **-dijo desordenando un poco el cabello del oji-rojo- **¿que tal si vamos a comer? No se preocupen yo cocino

Los mayores se miraron el uno al otro, se separaron de Yugi y abrieron lentamente la puerta.

**Yami -**N-no, digo hikari por que no descansas otras dos horas más

**Atem -**Si pequeño el idiota y yo aremos la comida

El tricolor menor enarco una ceja, los mayores sonrieron nerviosos lo cual no convencio a Yugi seguramente habían hecho algo.

**Alexa -**Yugi tus noviecitos an hecho un desastre en la cocina pareciera como si un remolino pasó por ahí

A ambos mayores le salió una gotita en la cien y una vena sobresalia en sus frentes, miraron con enojo a la peli-morada que no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo a esconderse.

**Atem/Yami -**¡¡Ale ven aqui!!

**Alexa -**¡¡¡Aaaa!!! ¡¡Yugi ayudame!!

Gritaron el trío de tontos, los tricolores salieron corriendo a buscar a la chica que buscaba un lugar donde esconderse, mientras Yugi estaba sentado en los escalones riendo al ver como Yami y Atem buscaban a Ale en toda la casa claramente ellos tendrían que arreglar todo después.

_ **♩✧♪●♩○♬☆ Fin♩✧♪●♩○♬☆** _

* * *

**Alexa=**Voy a dejar esto por aqui **(se va corriendo :v)**

**Atem/Yami=**Ven aqui, no huyas cobarde **(se van detras de Ale :3)**


	6. pónganle título

Hola ¿Cómo están? Bueno no es una mini-historia pero espero les guste este cómic me lo encontré por ahí :v no está en español pero bueno....

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ ** ** _

_ **Por ** _ _ **una extraña razón la expresión que hace Yami me hace mucha gracias XD** _

_ **Kira:*le pega un zape*** _

_ **Auch *se soba* ¿a qué vino eso?** _

_ **Kira:Pinche pervertido** _

_ **A poco no sabías que lo era 7w7** _

_ **Kira:Entre más te conozco más miedito me das** _

_ **Me vale sigamos :v** _

_ _

_ _

_ ** ** _

_ **Nose** _ _ ** si sigue pero ** _ _ **wueno** _ _ ** por qué quiero a todos mis lectores aquí está otro cómic (nose si está completo) —☆** _

_ **Kira:Ok eres una loca que no sabe nada 7-7** _

_** **_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ **Yugi se miraba más tierno y inocente en la temporada 0 ** _   
_ **.** _   
_ **.** _   
_ **.** _   
_ **Wueno** _ _ ** eso a ** _ _ **sido** _ _ ** todo mis estrellitas y ** _ _ **estrellitos** _ _ ** esperamos que les ahiga gustado.** _

_ **Kira:Sin más que agregar** _

_ **K/A:Hasta la próxima....** _


End file.
